


Back to You

by CTippy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Graphics, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: Jaime & Brienne wallpaper, created to celebrate JB Week 2017. :)





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> "All that I am and have  
> these days can all be traced  
> Back to you."

[Full size here](https://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Jaime-and-Brienne-Back-to-You-707697578) \- [Click here to like/reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/166000038517/all-that-i-am-and-have-these-days-can-all-be) \- [Click here for more JB](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/tagged/jaime%20x%20brienne)


End file.
